A liquid crystal display (LCD) system is illustrated in FIG. 1. The LCD display system includes an LCD array that is organized according to rows and columns. A timing and control block receives video data and generates the necessary timing signals to selectively activate pixels in the LCD system. The timing and control signals activate a pixel by enabling a column driver and a row selector. Thin film transistor (TFT) type displays have a transistor array that is placed on top of liquid crystal array to operate as the row selectors.